Lover to Lover
by MimiRR
Summary: Elle is a relatively new Diva in the WWE. Quickly, she gains a reputation for being sweet, sassy and a hell of a good fighter. Along the way she even makes friends with the guys of the Shield. Unbeknownst to her though, they see something more in the young Diva, something much more. As work forces the foursome together more and more will Elle succumb to the Shield's persuasions?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've been playing around with this for a while and I've finally decided to put it down on paper. It begins more so last year, when the guys were still together and it will go forward from there. Hope y'all enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I'm on my third mile when my phone starts to ring. And I take ringing as an excuse to cut my workout short for the morning. After slowing the treadmill down I grab my cell. "Hello?"

"Morning Ellie, it's James from creative. How are you doing?"

"I'm good thanks." I grab my towel to wipe off some sweat. "What's up?"

"Well, we wanted to see if you could come in a little earlier for a meeting?" My heart drops into my stomach. This can't be good. I've only been up from development for a month or so and part of me thinks this might be the end of my time here. "Elle?"

"Uh, yeah sure. What time?"

"11 or so."

"I'm kind of freaking out here James, any idea what's this all about?"

He chuckles. "Don't worry, this is exciting. But it's a bit of a change from the original plan so we want you to come in and the guys of course."

"The guys?"

"I thought I mentioned," he says off-handedly. "Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins are coming in too."

This puzzles me of course, but I'm not intimidated. We've been friends since developmental. They were already there when I showed up, but they were good guys. And once I came up to the big show they've definitely helped out. "Interesting."

"This is a good thing Elle, trust me." He pauses for a second. "Do me a favor though, I can't seem to get a hold of the guys. Will you check and make sure they haven't got into too much mischief?"

I laugh, this sounds just like them. "Of course."

"You're a lifesaver. See you later!"

He hangs up and I head out of the gym. Luckily, I got an early start this morning, so I'm not too rushed as I walk through the hotel halls. I decide to just go to the guys' room first and then change. So I knock on the door in my leggings and tank top, no one answers. I roll my eyes, of course the guys would be AWOL the morning of Raw. Luckily, Dean always gives me a key for cases like this or you know if he's just being Dean.

I walk in and my greeting dies on my lips.

Every thought leaves my mind.

The two queen beds in the hotel room have been pushed together to form one massive surface, every inch of which is being utilized. My eyes continue to scan the scene as my brain attempts to process it all.

Two of my coworkers have a small woman on her knees smashed between the two of them. Roman is standing at the foot of the bed and my eyes devour his form. Unsurprisingly, he's ripped and a thin sheet of sweat emphasizes each hard plane and muscle of his body. Eventually I focus on his hands which are tangled in the girl's bleach blonde hair. His dark hair hides his face, but the satisfied grunts I hear suggest that he's enjoying himself.

I shift, uncomfortable, but unable to move as my eyes run over the rest of the scene.

Quickly bypassing the girl I focus on the hands making indentations on her hips. His hands are bruised and rough, but I can't help imagining what they would feel like on me. Dean is behind the girl and from my vantage point it's obvious what he's doing. With each thrust of his hips the girl jerks forward. His lower body is also gloriously bare and my mouth waters at the powerful chest hovering over the girl. His shaggy blonde hair is damp and haphazardly covering one eye. When he moans I can't help but blush. And as the corner of his mouth tilts up in a smile I feel my stomach tighten.

I know I should leave, but I'm frozen and only partially due to surprise.

Dean shakily pushes his hair back and our eyes meet. The hard, fast rhythm breaks as I try to sputter an apology. Coming up with nothing I just turn and leave the room in a rush.

I don't stop until I get back to my room where I lean against my door in an attempt to catch my breath. Once I get my breathing under control I lie on my bed, trying to work my brain around what I just saw. And for that matter how it made me feel. Slowly I move my hips, feeling the dampness between my legs. Apparently I wasn't too traumatized.

After a quick, cold shower I send a text to the guys. _Meeting at the arena with Creative at 11. _No frills, just business.

When I'm just about ready to go I hear a knock on my door. My heart jumps, what if it's the guys? I approach the door slowly and breathe a sigh of relief when it's just Seth on the other side. At least I still haven't seen one member of the Shield in the nude. "Hey, what's up?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted a ride to the arena?" He leans against the door jam and I can't help but smile. "I got your text, by the way."

"That would be great. Don't you usually ride with Dean and Roman though?"

He shrugs. "They're riding with Paige I think. Surprise, surprise, there running late." I feel a blush rush to my cheeks as I remember what they're doing to make themselves late. "Hey, you okay?"

I shake my head. "Of course, just a little slow this morning."

"Alright, let's go then."

I can't seem to make conversation during the short ride to the arena. I'm dreading seeing Dean and Roman. If there's a god the ground will just swallow me whole when I finally see the two of them. I head to the locker room when we get there to drop off my stuff before the meeting. All I can think about is this morning though. Their bodies, the girl, Dean's face while he was…

Focus.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Paige waves her hand in front of my face.

I cough, trying to reinsert myself in the present conversation. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I was asking about this mysterious meeting you have in a bit. Any idea what it's about?"

See, Paige and I are good friends, the kind of friends that can only be made in development. We competed against each other and pushed one another to get better and now we are closer than ever. "No idea. Probably won't be good though."

"But you said the Shield is going to be there too?" I nod. Our friendship is recent, but Paige has been best of friends with Seth for years. They're insanely close, kind of in a weird way honestly. "Well then it can't be that bad. They're good guys."

Wordlessly I nod, wondering if Paige knows about Dean and Roman's preferences in the bedroom. Or maybe I'm overacting; it might have been just a one day thing. Not that I have any business thinking about it. "Jesus, you must be really nervous."

I try to laugh and shrug it off. "Yeah, I suppose." I look at my phone. "I'm going to head over, maybe grab an apple from catering."

"Good luck, babe."

I don't answer and I start the walk to catering. Honestly, the last thing on my mind is this meeting. I'm more nervous about coming face to face with the men I peeped on this morning.

In catering for a moment I think I've dodged a bullet; no one is here. And then as I grab an apple I hear footsteps. Naturally I turn. Immediately I regret my decision. Standing there is the Shield, well pretty much. The three of them are just in plain clothes, and they look handsome as ever. But now, I know that Dean and Roman look even better without clothes. I know they've seen me and yet I stay trying to blend in with this table.

It doesn't work. "Elle! Walk with us to the meeting." Seth screams my name and I'm forced to turn and acknowledge the squad.

Avoiding all contact with Dean and Roman I answer. "You know, I'm just going to grab something to eat. Y'all go on, I'll meet you there."

"That doesn't make any sense," Seth replies as he walks over to me. "We'll wait for you."

His sentence hangs and I finally muster up the courage to look at his partners. Dean smirks at me while Roman at least has the good sense to find the floor immensely interesting. "Uh, okay then."

"Perfect."

We all stand silently as I take a bite out of my apple. I chew slowly as I also find something on the floor to stare at. Finally I can't take the tension anymore. I throw my half eaten apple out and focus on Seth. "Let's go."

The four of us walk into the makeshift office, only to find that this meeting isn't strictly creative. In fact, it's James and Steph and Triple-H. Well shit, maybe I should of packed my bag this morning. "Please take a seat."

I search the open seats. There's one lone chair open and then a couch. Before I can make it to the seat Seth steals it and Roman and Dean have taken up opposite ends of the couch. So I remain standing. "Elle, I think there's room on the couch."

"I'm fine, standing really." My eyes remain focused on Steph.

"There's plenty of room," I hear Dean patting the empty space. "We don't bite, promise."

His words have an edge to them and I know he is enjoying my discomfort. Fine. I walk over and sit in between the two large men that I saw fucking the same girl this morning. It's awkward and tense and I can't help but wonder if every thought I have is written on my face.

Unfortunately, the couch isn't quite big enough for all of us to sit comfortably and my thighs are plastered against Dean and Romans. Even that small touch is sending reminders through my mind. I keep my body tense as I try to maintain as little contact as possible. And then I feel a warm breath on my ear. "Relax, Elle." Like that helps. "We can talk about this morning later."

Yeah, because that's what I want to do. Dean throws and arm on the back of the couch casually and I'm sure it looks unassuming, but I've never been more aware of a movement. I sigh and keep my back rigid. "You're going to give yourself an aneurysm."

Finally, I whisper back. "You're distracting me."

Dean joins our argument now. "I'm glad you've found the ability to form full sentences again."

I roll my eyes as Steph coughs attracting our attention. "You three ready?"

"Sorry, of course." I apologize and I catch Seth covering a laugh. I resist the urge to stick out my tongue.

* * *

><p>I hear Dean and Roman while I'm in the shower. Those bastards can't even wait fifteen minutes for me to get started, selfish pricks. It's all good I suppose, I didn't really like the girl they brought back anyway. She's a poor substitution for the ultimate prize. I groan, now I'm thinking about her and more importantly her being here with us. And no time to live out of this fantasy. From the other room I hear a loud exclamation and then some arguing. Confused I head out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist.<p>

When I exit the bathroom the main room is chaos. Dean and Roman are arguing while the girl, Sarah maybe, is lying on the bed bored. "What's going on?"

They both start talking at once. "Guys."

Roman angrily stalks over to his clothes as Dean speaks. "Someone walked in on us."

Well shit, this could be problematic. We like to keep this part of our relationship private and for good reason. Dean doesn't elaborate and I hope to God it wasn't housekeeping or a coworker. I mean either of those options would suck. My eyes stray to the girl on the bed and I nod to Roman. Usually he's the best at this sort of thing. Roman sighs and approaches the girl.

Dean and I walk over to the other side of the room as Roman tries to get the girl moving. I look at Dean. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Aren't you going to ask me who came in?" I roll my eyes as Dean shuffles into a pair of athletic shorts.

"Who?"

"Elle."

"You're kidding me." This is unfortunate. "Did she say anything?"

"She ran. The poor girl look traumatized."

Roman returns and sits on the bed. "What are we going to do?"

I sit on the desk and think. All of us decided a while ago that if the three of us were going to share a girl on a regular basis it would have to be Elle. Really it stemmed from the fact that all of us were half in love the girl. We were hoping to slowly woo her and get her acquainted with the idea. This warrants a change in plans. "Maybe she didn't see anything."

Dean chuckles mirthlessly. "Trust me, she knows exactly what she saw."

"I think we're not giving her enough credit." As Roman speaks our phones buzz. "Well, at least we have an excuse to see her now."

"I'll drive her to the arena, see how she's feeling about everything and we'll play it by year."

Roman looks at me. "I still want her."

Dean pats him on the shoulder. "We all do man. And we'll get her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wait, you want me to be what?" I must have misheard Steph.

"We want you to be the newest member of the Shield." She says it so casually that I wonder if I'm overreacting. "This could be a huge opportunity for you, teaming up with the most dominant faction in the WWE. I thought you would be excited."

"Of course, I am!" I tuck a piece of my dirty-blonde hair behind my ear, nervously. "This is just a little out of the blue." Quickly I glance at the behemoths around me. "And how do you guys feel about this?"

Seth smiles fully and I admit it takes my breath away. "Are you kidding me? You've always been my favorite Diva."

His words settle some of my nerves until I feel a large hand on my knee. "We would love to have you, babygirl." Roman casually throws in the endearment and I'm forced to look away, rather than get absorbed in those dark brown eyes.

"And Creative is behind this?"

James rejoins the conversation. "Yes, I'll be honest with you though. We have some conflicting plans for the long run."

"Such as?"

Steph waves a hand dismissively. "Relax Elle we're going to take care of you. Or I can give this opportunity to another girl." Her cool gaze lands on me. "Take it or leave it."

Before I can answer Dean's arm pulls me straight into his side. "Of course, she's going to take it."

"Good," Steph stands, effectively ending the meeting. ''Next Raw we'll make it official. For now, I want you four to travel together. Let's perfect that chemistry, shall we?"

We all nod as the Billion Dollar Princess leaves the office.

Once she's gone I walk over to James, under the pretense of looking over some story arcs. Really, I just need to put some space between myself and the two giants on the couch. "Do you have a general outline for this idea?"

He nods and hands me some papers. "All of it subject to change of course."

We exchange a knowing smile, noting in this business stays constant for long. Seth comes and reads over my shoulder. "So Elle is going to have a shot at the Diva's Championship right? I mean we've all had titles…"

Seth's idea gets my heart pounding. I figured that I shot at the title would still be months away. I'm so absorbed with this prospect that it takes me a second to notice just how close Seth is to me. He's almost right against my back, so close that I can feel the heat emanating from his chest. With a deep breath I shuffle a little away from the tempting high-flier.

James continues the conversation. "Well…"

"Is that what you disagree with Steph on?" James laughs at my question. "What?"

"She wants there to be a romantic twist on the story line actually."

His words are innocent enough, but they trigger all sorts of inappropriate thoughts. I can't imagine kissing one of these guys on a regular basis, a girl would spontaneously combust. And then I think about the girl this morning, who was clearly enjoying herself.

"Elle?" I hear snapping and I flinch. "You still with us?"

"You feeling alright Elle?" Dean adds in with a smirk, like he knows what I was thinking about. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine." Brushing nonexistent lint off of my shirt I start moving towards the door. "Are we done here? I need to go over some things for tonight." James nods and I take that as I cue to leave. "See you guys around."

Hopefully the guys give me some space. I don't know how I'm going to be able to function in such close quarters with them day in and day out. I suppose it would help if I apologized to Dean and Roman for uh, interrupting them this morning.

When I get back to the Diva's locker room it's considerably more crowded. Great. "So what was your meeting about?"

All of the girls stop to listen to my answer. "They want me to join the Shield." Silence. "Thanks for the support guys."

An uneasy chuckle filters through the room before I hear half-hearted congratulations. Finally, Nattie steps forward. "We're happy for you of course, but it's kind of weird."

"I guess you're right." She does have a point, compared to just about anyone in this room I've put in the least amount of time.

Paige comes over once Nattie returns to her things. "You work your ass off Elle. Don't worry about them. We both know they're just jealous."

I nod, taking comfort in my good friend's reassurances. She hasn't made her official television debut yet, but we are all expecting it any week now. The two of us have already been planning our first match together.

Up until the pre-show of Raw I keep to myself, partly because I have a match and partly because I know I'll run into the guys if I wander. Unfortunately, I can't focus on my match. I'm just running through and rehearsing what I'm going to say to Dean and Roman. Nothing I come up with sounds right though, everything comes off awkward. I groan, there's probably no helping that. After all, I did walk in on them during sex.

Finally I pluck up the courage to find my new teammates. I find them in one of the back areas of the arena, about to shoot a promo. Seth sees me and gives me a nod in acknowledgement. I return it and settle in to wait.

And that was probably a bad idea. The guys, all in full gear are cutting an amazing promo, like they always do. It's different this close up though. I stand transfixed as each of them take turns talking to the camera. I've seen this time after time, but I'm still amazed. By the end I'm convinced that any of them could sell a bicycle to a fish.

Once they're done I watch with ever increasing nerves as the guys walk over to me. I lean against the wall for support as I'm suddenly surrounded by three massive mounds of muscle.

I cough.

"Actually, I just need to talk to Dean and Roman."

Seth blinks and I'm afraid that I've upset him. "Hey, now, I thought I was your favorite." He winks, but walks away without another word.

Now alone with Dean and Roman I doubt my ability to get this all out in the open. I can't even look the two in the eye. I just wish it was yesterday again, when I was comfortable around these two, instead of this awkward tension.

"You alright there, kid?" Dean takes a step closer in concern and I regret using the wall for support. There's nowhere for me to go.

I stutter, "Uh yeah." I cross my arms over my chest in the hopes of one putting some much needed space between me and Dean and two to appear more confident.

* * *

><p>"I just um, wanted to well apologize for this morning."<p>

Elle's words jolt my eyes away from the intriguing bit of cleavage she exposed when she crossed her arms. I back away slightly glancing at Roman, who looks just as surprised as I am. We both assumed that one of us was going to have force Elle to talk about this morning, but apparently we underestimated her.

I know that Roman would advocate for accepting her apology and putting her out of her misery, it's clear that she's uncomfortable. Myself on the other hand, I want to know how she feels and I imagine that if she talks about it, I'll get to see that adorable blush on her face again. I cock my head to the side. "This morning?"

And I'm rewarded with a blush. "You know, this morning."

With a slight shake of my head I cross my arms, "I don't recall, exactly."

"Dean…" Roman interjects and I see him send an apologetic look to our newest member. "Thank you for the apology Elle, but really it's not a big deal."

She lets out a sigh, as her body visibly relaxes. "Okay, good. I just figured since we're friends and we would be working so closely together it would be good to clear the air. Really, there wasn't that much to see." As soon as the words leave her mouth I know she regrets them. "I mean that you know, I didn't see too much, not like the good parts uh I mean the important... Oh, shit that's not what I mean either."

Her eyes are firmly fixed on the ground and I have to stop myself from laughing. She's adorable when she's flustered. Finally she looks up in exasperation. I work to keep my face neutral. "Y'all know what I mean right?"

"Yeah we know what you mean, don't worry about it." Elle's words provide an opening, one that I don't plan on missing. I'm sure Roman is going to chew me out for this later. "You're apologizing for walking on me and Roman fucking a girl in our hotel room right? Or are you apologizing for watching us a little longer than you should have?" I move in just a hair closer as I lower my voice. "Or are you apologizing for it turning you on?"

Her jaw drops with my last statement and I know that I went too far. It takes a few moments for her to voice her outrage. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"I call 'em as I see them."

"Well, you're wrong." She's looking everywhere but at me. "And I need to go."

I smile and back away giving her space. "And you're a liar."

"Think what you want Dean. I told y'all I'm sorry. And it won't happen again. See you after the show."

So our kitten has claws, this revelation makes me happier than it should. I watch as she walks away her hips swaying in a way that should be illegal.

"Dude, why did you do that?" Roman gives me a slight shove.

"Do what?"

We start walking towards our locker room. "You pushed her, made her uncomfortable. Do you really think that it's going to help?"

"I wanted to see how she would react."

"React to what?"

"Remembering this morning." Roman doesn't seem to catch on and I stop outside the door. "Wait, you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"We were afraid that she wasn't going to be into the idea of sharing, right?" The Samoan nods and I continue. "Well, we don't have to worry about that. She's into it; she just doesn't want to accept it."

"And how can you be sure?"

I roll my eyes. "Trust me."

"Whatever, but if you fuck this up, Seth is never going to forgive you."

I knock on the door and Seth appears a few seconds later. "So, what did Elle want to talk about?"

"This morning."

"Really?" Our two-toned friend's face breaks out into a smile. Damn, he really is half in love this girl. I mean we all care about her, of course, but Seth well, Seth is the type of guy to fall in love. "What'd she say?"

"She apologized." Roman answers and then nudges me. "Want to tell Seth what you did next?"

Seth glares at me. "Dean…"

"It's not important what I did." I wave my hand. "What's more important is what I found out." He looks at me expectantly. "Elle isn't opposed to the idea of sharing."

"She said that?"

"Not necessarily."

Roman chimes in. "Dean thinks he knows all her inner desires."

"I know this. We just have to nudge her in the right direction."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

Naturally Roman and I look to Seth, our resident idea guy. He's not saying anything and I'm worried that we might be out of luck. Sure Roman and I have our own plans, but they usually lack the finesse of Seth's. And for a girl like Elle, we are going to need finesse. "Seth?"

He smirks. "Don't worry boys, I have an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the Follows and Favorites! I would love to know what you think so far. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

It's first night of Raw with Elle tonight. Between house shows and traveling the week has passed in a blur. The four of us have spent every waking minute working out the finer details of the new Shield. Luckily, Creative gave us a lot of free reign, but this created so much more work for us. And all that work has kept us from really enjoying our time with Elle.

I'm in catering killing some time when I notice Paige. Waving her over I thank God that the area is empty this close to the show. "So, has she said anything?"

"Well, I'm doing fine Seth, thanks for asking." I roll my eyes and she continues. "No, she hasn't said anything, not to me at least. You guys have been really busy though, maybe she doesn't have time."

"Good point." I fidget with a free napkin on the table.

"You look like a wreck, give it time. I'm sure she'll come around."

"We're just a little unsure if this is actually going to work."

"Are you kidding me?" The British Diva shakes her head in disapproval. "It's the fantasy of thousands of women to be in a Shield sandwich."

Paige and I have known each other for years. And if she wasn't like my sister I probably would date her. That being said, we're close enough that I felt comfortable letting her in on our plan. In fact it works out perfectly, she's Elle's best friend and totally in support.

"Elle isn't any different, Seth."

"She is."

I feel a shove. "You sound like a love-sick teenager. I know you've had a crush on her forever, but come on."

"Yes, it's hilarious that I care about someone."

She shrugs. "I'm just saying how do you honestly think this is going to work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not all of you feel the same way about her, do you?" I'm silent as I mull over Paige's words. "Seth…if the three of you aren't on the same page, there's no way this is going to work."

"We have it handled."

"Men."

Before she leaves, I need one last thing. "Can you just ask her about the book or us or anything?"

"Why don't you just give me a note with two little boxes on it? She can just check yes or no."

I leave her laughing at her own joke in catering.

Before I know it a production assistant is knocking on our locker room door. We file out and head towards an elevator. Roman asks wary of the people milling around. "Did you talk to Paige?"

"Yeah."

"Anything?"

"No," I hear both Dean and Roman curse next to me. I find myself repeating the words Paige said earlier. "Give it time. This isn't a sprint."

We start going over last checks while we wait for Elle. In a few minutes later I heard Dean whisper, "Holy fuck."

I look up and my only thought is that this is definitely not PG.

Flanked by security guards, Elle is walking towards us. Her hair is in waves, a little messy though like she was just fooling around in a janitor's closet. My eyes drift lower. A swat vest, similar to ours covers her torso to her waist, accentuating her curves and toned stomach. My mouth waters at the tempting v-neck in the front.

I advert my eyes and focus on her legs, which are practically bare. She has on an indecently short pair of black cargo shorts with black combat boots. I can only imagine how good she looks from behind.

When she gets closer Elle ends us a little wave. "So, how do I look?" She even gives us a little twirl and I see every man in the vicinity eye's wonder. I hold back a groan. "Guys?"

Roman speaks first. "Like a real Shield member."

She smiles, "Thanks, Ro."

"Fucking hot." I slap Dean on the shoulder. "What? It's true, you look great kid."

She laughs and an adorable blush spreads across her cheeks. "I've always admired your honesty."

"See, she appreciates me."

I ignore him as does everyone else as we are escorted to our hiding spot. Through the door I can hear the fans on the other side waiting for us. Usually, we're still talking at this point, enjoying our last minutes before we get into character, but tonight we're quiet. I glance at Elle and can see that she's shaking, so does Dean. We look at each other in confusion. Neither of us knows what to do.

"Babygirl, are you okay?" Roman intervenes grabbing Elle's hands. "Elle, talk to me."

"Nerves," She cracks a forced smile. "Y'all's fangirls are going to tear me apart."

We all know it's probably more than that, but we let it go. "We'll protect you…" Roman winks. "Believe that."

Elle bursts into laughter.

Once she's done, her body is loose, less stressed. "You guys ready?" Dean sticks his fist out and we join him. It takes a second to adjust to the extra fist, but it feels right.

Roman goes out first followed by Dean. The small crowd gets louder and I smile once more at Elle before an assistant ushers her into the crowd.

* * *

><p>My stomach drops as I'm pushed into the concourse. There are probably about fifty fans surrounding us, with an aisle to the curtain leading to the actual arena.<p>

For a second everything is quiet as the fans adjust, then I hear some cheers and catcalls.

I mask my surprise and take a confident step forward, falling into character. Roman gives me a little nod, which I return before I drop down to do some stretching.

Seth comes out and smiles at me before he leans on the wall. I watch transfixed as he pours water on his head before flipping it back.

Eventually Dean drops in front of me and does some pushups. I watch, unashamed as he does them, admiring the muscles in his arms. He caches me staring and winks.

I blush and look away as he says something that I can't hear over the noise.

He stands and helps me up from the floor. Still hand in hand I face Dean. His hair is damp, and I make a mental note to ask them what is about the water. What I notice most though are his eyes, their different, there's an edge to them, some sort of spark, it's intoxicating. He cocks his head to the side and leans in to tell me something, "Do I have something on my face, kid?"

Giving him a small shove I saunter over to the curtain where Seth and Roman are waiting.

The Production Assistant nods as our music hits. Instantly I feel the urge to vomit, but I take a deep breath and follow Dean down the stairs.

It's like I blacked out. I can't remember anything after that first step into the arena.

I come to when Roman pulls me into his chest, hard. His arms wrap around me and I instinctively return the embrace. "You were incredible Elle."

There's a primal yell as Dean joins in on the hug. "That was fucking awesome!"

I laugh and enjoy the moment until I realize that I'm cough between two men who are very used to having a woman between them. Of course, there are usually less clothes involved.

Suddenly aware of my mostly bare body pressed against Roman and Dean. Face flushing I can almost imagine what the girl must have felt between these two guys, it's tempting. When I look up I see Roman's dark eyes focused on my cleavage. Time slows as he slowly, deliberately licks his lips. I'm immobile as Dean's hands run teasingly along my hops. Footsteps turn my head and I see Seth emerging.

I jump out of the embrace and go towards Seth, the safer option. I launch myself into his open arms. "You kicked ass."

I smile, feeling comfortable in my friend's arms. "No, we kicked ass."

"You're right," he lets go of me slowly and nods to the guys. "We should go celebrate."

There's some tension between the guys and I wonder what Seth thought about the hug. My mind continues to wonder if Seth knows anything about his friends' extracurricular activities.

Roman's smile puts me at ease. "Of course, I think there's a good place near the hotel."

An hour later the four of us are walking to the bar. It's the middle of October and a little chilly so I opt for skinny jeans and boots. The guys are also dressed pretty casually.

We settle for a booth, a little out of the way while Seth declares that the first round is on him. "To the newest member of the Shield."

"Cheers."

The four of us people watch and do some small talk as the bar starts to fill. It's busy tonight and my foot taps out the beat to actually decent covers. Or maybe the guys are just plying me with alcohol.

At some point a good-looking guy approaches our table. "Hey, I don't mean to intrude, I just wanted to let you know I'm a huge fan."

The guys mutter their thanks, but don't offer anything else. "Do you want a picture with them?"

He perks up at the thought, "Really?"

"They would love to," Roman's hand digging into my thigh tells otherwise, but I roll with it. Climbing over Seth I position myself to take the photo. It takes every ounce of self-control I have to not laugh at the guys' expressions. When I'm done I hand the phone back.

"Thanks," The guy cocks his head to the side. "Oh shit, you're Elle. I can't believe I didn't recognize you. I'm a huge fan."

I smile, very rarely do I get recognized by fans. "Aw, thank you."

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" It's an innocuous question, yet I hesitate. I don't know why, but his offer feels wrong.

Shaking off that feeling, I reevaluate. He's fairly handsome and doesn't look like a creeper. "Sure." I smile and grab my purse. "Let's head to the bar."

For the short walk to the bar I swear that I feel three pairs of eyes burning through my back.

* * *

><p>The three of us watch her leave in silent frustration. None of us have a legitimate claim to her, but that doesn't lessen this feeling. I hate watching her leave with that punk. "Roman, you're about to shatter your glass."<p>

Releasing the glass, I flex my fingers. "Didn't notice."

"We're all pissed, but try not to do anything to the innocent tableware," Seth continues.

"We shouldn't have let her go." I watch fuming as the guy casually drapes his arm around Elle's waist. She makes no move to dislodge it.

"And say what?" Seth interrupts. "Elle, don't leave with that guy, the three of us would like to have sex with you instead?"

"Well I would go with fuck," Dean drawls. "But yeah, why can't we say that?"

"And I'm telling you that won't work. She's not like the ring rats you're so familiar with from the Indies."

"Like you ever complained before," Dean argues.

I roll my eyes; these two are going to drive me crazy. "Seth has a point Dean. We have to…woo her or some shit like that." Seth gets ready to gloat. "But, we have to vocalize this. The girl isn't a mind reader."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The three of us sip our beers in silence as we watch Elle flirt with the guys around her. Apparently the fan was with friends, all of whom are understandably very interested in Elle.

I see the guy whisper something in her ear. Elle's perfect mouth drops open and she blushes. My mind races wondering what suggestion he made to illicit that reaction.

She's thinking about it and I watch breathlessly. Her eyes slide to our booth and I make no movement to hide the fact that I'm watching. We lock eyes. I raise my eyebrow slowly. With satisfaction I watch as she declines whatever offer was made.

Elle makes a move to leave the group as the guy's hand encircles her arm and pulls. "Seth, I think you should-"

"Already on it, brother." Seth with an eerie calm about him strolls over to the group. Elle immediately leans into Seth. I'm happy that she trusts him, but I can't help be envious of their easy interactions.

Soon, Seth extricates both him and Elle from the rowdy group of men. They're on their way back to the booth when the song changes. Elle's entire face lights up and she stops a little unstable in the middle of the bar. She drags Seth to the small dance floor.

I chuckle. "Poor Seth, the man fucking hates to dance."

"Usually I would agree, but dancing with Elle…" Dean trails off to take a sip of his beer. "Her sweet little body rubbing against mine. Seth is a lucky bastard tonight."

He's right of course, and once again I'm pissed that Elle isn't as comfortable with me. "Do you think she's scared of us?"

"Scared? I doubt Elle fears much. Intimidated, I would say. We make her nervous." I let Dean's uncharacteristically sage words settle. "Personally, I think this is going to be much more fun."

I laugh and try to locate our wayward stablemates. They're having an animated conversation at the bar now. Elle is gesturing to a girl a few people away and smiling, while Seth is desperately trying to get her to stop. Seth fails and Elle approaches the girl. She makes introductions and then walks away from the pair, after a slight stumble. "What did she do?"

Dean shrugs with a smile on his face, "I don't know, but Elle is drunk."

The girl in question stumbles back to our booth and leans against the table, with a self-satisfied smile on her face. "Guess what I just did."

I share a quick look with Dean, neither of us have been around Elle when she's drunk. "What?"

"I got Seth laid."

Fuck. That's definitely not part of the plan. "What do you mean?"

"I introduced Seth, to this really cute girl at the bar, as a thank you of course for saving me from those douchebags. Anyways I think they're hitting it off, see?" She turns and points then proceeds to stumble. Immediately Dean reaches out to steady her. "Careful there, doll."

While Dean is steadying Elle I watch Seth, who is indeed chatting up an attractive girl at the bar. What the hell is he doing? We're supposed to be trying to get Elle into bed not strangers. Before I know it Seth is escorting the girl out of the bar. Elle gives a little whoop of accomplishment. "Best wingman ever!"

She then proceeds to rest her head against Dean's shoulder. Dean pats her head lightly. "She's fucking wasted."

"I can still hear you guys," Elle slurs and I bite back laughter.

"Let's get you back to the hotel."

That seems to rouse the little Diva because she sits up. "Wait, I have to set you guys up too! I'm going to prove I can be just one of the guys ya know? So, my question is…" Her shoulders jump with a little hiccup. "Are you guys, you know, tonight?"

"What are you talking about?" I want to hear her say it.

She leans in close to whisper, her breasts just about ready to spill over her top. "Sharing."

"Not tonight," Dean answers before I can.

Elle frowns and it's damn near the cutest thing I've ever seen. "So, I'll find two girls then."

Dean shakes his head, gently tilting Elle's face up to his. "We're not taking anyone home."

"Oh." She frowns again and her eyes flit to me for a second. "Well, why not?"

"The girl we want is unavailable." Her brow crinkles at Dean's cryptic words.

How can we tell her that she's too drunk for anything the two of us want to do and not to mention our third just walked out of the bar with someone else? "Time to go."

"You two are keeping something from me," She crosses her arms and her cleavage pushes up temptingly. We ignore her and I grab her hand to pull her out of the booth. She follows with little protest. "I'm not as drunk as you think I am." With those words she stumbles and almost falls to the ground. "Okay, maybe I'm a little drunk."

I snort and sweep her up into my arms. "I got you, babygirl."

"Roman…"

I ignore her as we finish the walk back to the hotel. We're silent through the lobby and in the elevators. When we finally get to our floor I look down at the Diva in my arms, she's asleep. "What should we do?"

"Does she have a key?"

Dean puts his hands up. "I have no desire to look through her purse, those things are like a blackhole."

"We'll just take her back to our room then." Dean smiles. "Don't get too excited, she's passed the fuck out."

"I know that man, I was thinking about the morning…"

"Let's just focus on getting her out of the hallway before someone notices. We still have to drive tomorrow remember?"

Dean nods and unlocks our hotel room. "I'm fucking pissed at Seth you know."

"Me too." I try to gently put Elle on my bed.

"Whoa, why does she get to sleep in your bed?"

I roll my eyes, "Does it really matter?" Dean just stares at me. "Fine, we'll flip a fucking coin."

It turns out luck isn't on my side tonight and we relocate Elle to Dean's bed. "Should we leave her in those clothes?"

"I don't want to freak her out, just take her shoes off."

As we do this, Elle wakes up slightly. "Hey, guys what's going on?"

"You're going to sleep here tonight, is that alright? We're not going to try anything," She frowns. "What's wrong?"

She shrugs, still half asleep. "That's disappointing."

My breath stops and I look at Dean who is intrigued. He continues. "Why?"

"That you're not going to try anything."

Dean's voice is rough. "You want us to try something love?"

Elle's head rolls back, and I reach around to support it. "I can't stop thinking about you guys and that girl…together like that." When her eyes open they are a darker blue then normal and I have to stop myself from taking advantage. "It's wrong though. We're friends and you guys don't think I'm attractive."

"Elle, that's not-"

"No, no, no, it's fine! I get it, really. I'm not adventurous enough for you guys," She slurs again and then lies down, curling into a pillow. "I just want to sleep now, my head is spinning."

"Okay, babygirl." I kiss her on the forehead on impulse.

Dean doesn't, but he gently maneuvers her under the covers. When she's back asleep Dean looks at me. "I told you she wanted this."

"Don't be an ass Dean."

He laughs lightly, before disappearing into the bathroom. "See you in a few hours man."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So it's been awhile, but I have some time again to update this story. The first one back is always the toughest. Hopefully, y'all enjoy and please let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

My eyes open slowly and I wince, not my best idea. Counting to ten I try again, "Oh, shit." A laugh follows my expletive, so I turn my head following the noise. "Ouch.''

''You going to be alright there, kid?" I open my eyes again and find myself face to face with Dean Ambrose, horizontal. "Elle?" Inside my head is scrambling to fill in the blanks from last night. My last memories are fuzzy and revolve around someone laying me down on a bed. Ignoring Dean's question I sit up and check. God bless, clothes are still in place. I lean back down on the bed with a contented sigh. ''I feel like I should be offended.''

''What?" Dean's statement confuses me.

He yawns, stretching his arms out and I try...my hardest not to admire just how great his biceps look. ''You're awfully relieved that we didn't sleep together.''

Immediately, I feel my face grow hot. I can only imagine the shade of red I'm sporting now. Truthfully, I was nervous that we had slept together and I don't remember it. ''We're coworkers. We shouldn't be involved.''

Dean snorts. ''Too late Elle, my pride is already damaged.'' He throws his arm over his eyes. ''How will I ever go on?"

I laugh, despite my pounding head. ''You don't need me to fluff your already inflated ego.''

''Inflated ego?"

''You know exactly what I mean.''

Dean sets his chin on his folded hands and blinks quickly. "I have no idea what you mean.'' I have to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. ''Enlighten me.''

''The women,'' Dean arches an eyebrow and I continue. ''It's never a problem for you to find a woman.'' He bursts out laughing and I cover my ears. ''What?"

''Nothing, it's just we spend a lot of time discussing my sex life.''

''That's a lie.''

''We did last night.''

''We did not!'' I search my memory for any recollections. ''I wasn't that drunk.''

''We'll ask Roman when he wakes up.''

''I've been up for a while. The two of you are unnaturally loud,'' Roman yawns from across the break between beds. He rolls over to face us on his side. ''Morning, babygirl. How's the head?"

My brain stops all intelligent thought. I can only focus on the shirtless Roman Reigns across from me, still a little groggy from sleep. ''Ummm, uh.'' I cough. ''Well, I've been better.''

He chuckles, and I feel my insides go soft. ''I bet. You weren't holding back last night.''

''I didn't embarrass myself too much did I?" Roman and Dean exchange a look that only confirms that I made a fool of myself. ''Great. Do I even want to know?"

Dean leans down and whispers in my ear, ''Maybe if you're good I'll tell you.''

I don't have a chance to respond because he rolls out of bed walking toward the bathroom. Instead I turn to Roman. He shakes his head. ''You were fun. Dean's just teasing you.''

''Really?''

''Really,'' And Roman gets out of bed as well. ''Better head to your room though. We have to leave in thirty.''

Slowly, I stand gathering my purse and shoes from the floor. "And why didn't I go back to my room?"

''You couldn't really walk.''

''Lovely,'' I open the door. ''See you soon.''

Gently I close the door and start walking down the hall. Behind me a door opens. ''Bloody hell, you did not!''

I turn and notice Paige walking out of her room. With a quick glance at my appearance I come to the same conclusion she has. ''Paige, it's really…''

She grabs my arm and pulls me into her room. ''You can't discuss these things out in the open. Do you want everyone to know?"

''Paige, there's nothing. .."

''Well, I mean I don't need to know everything. Seth and I are practically brother and sister, but Roman...''

''Roman?"

''And Dean of course too.''

''Dean?"

''I just can't believe it happened so soon.''

''Paige stop!'' I grab her wrist. ''What are you talking about?"

''Well you spent the night with...''

''Dean and Roman.''

''No Seth?"

I shake my head, I'm too hung over for this nonsense. ''I just slept there, apparently I was too drunk to make it back to my room.''

''Oh.''

''Yeah,'' We're silent for a second. ''Why did you mention Seth?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seth's POV<em>**

''What the fuck were you doing last night?" I turn and notice that a very angry Roman and Dean are walking towards me.

''Wait, where's Elle?"

Dean shoves my shoulder. ''Answer my question Seth. Who the fuck were you doing last night?"

I realize the issue here. ''No one.''

Roman merely shakes his head in disappointment and walks past us, while Dean takes a step closer. ''Are you really going to lie to us? I thought we were on the same page.''

''I'm not lying, Dean.'' I shove him backwards. ''The girl was shitfaced, so I got her a cab home walked her to the door and came back here. Then slept alone in my hotel room.''

There's silence and I feel Dean searching my eyes for any deceptions. He steps back, apparently satisfied. ''Fine.''

''Now, where is Elle?''

''She had to run to her room, after we slept together.'' Dean shrugs and walks toward the lobby exit.

''Are you fucking kidding me?" I yell and punch him in the arm. ''We agreed, all of us or none of us.''

Roman steps between us, always the peacemaker. ''He's screwing with you, Rollins. They slept in the same bed, that's it.''

Dean turns with a shit-eating grin on his face. ''Feels like shit, doesn't it?"

I groan, I hate when Dean starts to make sense. ''You're right.''

''Always am.''

Now Roman groans too, ''See what you've done now?"

''She snores,'' Dean adds to the conversation.

''So?"

He shrugs, ''It was kind of cute.''

Roman and I exchange a look, this isn't like Dean. He doesn't find women cute, sexy sure, slutty definitely, beautiful maybe, but cute doesn't really fit into his vocabulary. I can't help but think that I'm not the only one with some deeper feelings for Elle.

''How much does she remember from last night?" I ask, considering my last interactions with Elle involved shots.

They shrug. ''Most of it.''

''She try to set you two up?"

Roman laughs, ''She did, but she wanted to know if we were sharing.''

''Elle asked that?"

''She was drunk, but I think she would have gone for it.'' Roman slaps Dean on the back of his head after the comment. ''Ouch, what was that for?"

''All of us or none of us, remember?"

''Oh, right.''

We sit, for a few more minutes before Elle makes an appearance. She's in jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. Damn, if she doesn't look perfect. ''Morning!''

''Shhhh," And then she points to her head. I can't help but laugh, which earns me another admonish. ''Don't we need to go?"

The four of us make our way to the rented SUV. It's one of our more spacious rides and as previously decided I slide into the front seat. ''Who's riding shotgun?"

''Actually, I will,'' Elle volunteers. No one ever volunteers to ride shotgun on a long ride. Everyone wants the back, more room to fall asleep. I raise my eyebrow, but nod. If she wants to ride in the front, I won't stop her.

We're a few hours into the drive and Dean and Roman are already asleep in the back. Elle hasn't said anything next to me yet. Every few minutes I can't help, but glance at her. She's been staring steadily at the hills passing by us. ''I need to ask you something.'' The car swerves as her voice startles me. ''Jesus Christ! Seth, stay on the road.''

''Sorry, you just startled me.''

''Anyways,'' Elle coughs. ''How was the girl I set you up with last night?"

I debate on whether or not to tell the truth, but one glance at her and I know I have to tell the truth. ''Nothing happened. I made sure she got home okay though.'' It's silent as Elle continues to look out the window.

''Interesting,'' She glances in the back and nods. ''I have to ask you something.''

''Oh yeah?"

''Or tell you something, I guess.''

My hands tighten on the steering wheel as Elle remains silent. ''Elle?"

''Right. So, a week ago or so I kind of walked in on Dean and Roman.''

Fuck.

''Seth?"

''Uh, yeah. What do you mean, 'walked in on'?" I check my rearview mirror. Dean and Roman are still fast asleep.

''They were, well they were fucking a woman.'' I focus on the road. ''At the same time. Seth?"

''What?"

''Thoughts? Concerns?" She pauses and I can feel her gaze on my face. ''Or did you know?"

She's fishing for answers, and I wonder who she talked to. The only person who knows is Paige. She wouldn't tell Elle anything though, at least I don't think she would. ''I know.''

''Oh.''

I force a laugh, ''What did you expect Elle? The three of us spend an exorbitant amount of time together. Of course I know they share women.''

She nods, seemingly finding my statement plausible. ''It doesn't bother you?"

''Why would it? They enjoy it and,'' I focus on Elle's blue eyes. ''I know for a fact that the women enjoy it, so why should I care? We- I mean they're all consenting adults."

''True.'' She bites her lip, and looks out the window again.

''Anything else?"

''Do you ever participate?"

Double fuck.

I check the back seat again, the guys are fast asleep. I don't know what to say. Never did I think Elle would bring it up point blank like this. So, I decide to go for evasion. ''Did someone say that I did?"

''Well, Paige thought that something happened last night between Roman, Dean and I. I guess she assumed that you participated too.''

''It's really none of Paige's business,'' I'm going to kill Paige for talking about this. She was supposed to help, not blow our cover.

''I suppose it doesn't make sense.''

''What doesn't?"

''Sharing just doesn't seem like something you would do. You've always struck me as a traditional guy.''

She's smiling at me, like everything is fine, but all I want to do is tell her the truth. ''Yeah, that's me.''

''So, Paige was wrong?" She sounds a little disappointed.

''You know she likes to gossip,'' Internally, I applaud myself for not outright lying to Elle. I can't help myself though. ''Does it gross you out, Roman and Dean sharing?"

I can't look at her while she thinks. ''No. Honestly, it uh…''

''What?"

''It kind of turns me on,'' My hands tighten on the steering wheel again as Elle continues. ''Just the thought of those two, both for me, touching me, me touching them. All that muscle.'' She sighs, or maybe she moans and I have to stop myself from groaning. ''It's tempting for sure.''

I have nothing to say and everything that I want to do. I want to, need to, sure her just how amazing it is when there are three men focused on her. Unfortunately, I can't seem to think of an appropriate thought to put into words. ''Seth?"

I cough, ''Yeah?"

''Did I say too much?"

After a second, I slowly shake my head. ''No, not at all. I mean we're friends, Elle. We have been for a while. We can totally talk about this stuff.''

"Really?" I manage a nod. ''So, tell me about your last experience.''

''The last time I had sex?"

''Yeah.''

I swallow, unwilling to talk about that meaningless one night stand two months ago with Elle. ''Really, it's been three months for me.''

''Oh, gotcha. Well anytime you want to talk,'' She pauses and resumes with a deep raspy voice. ''About ya know chicks and uh asses and breasts…uh tits, look no further. I'm your man.''

I can't help it. I burst out laughing and Elle does as well. ''I'll think about it.''

''Good,'' We quiet down. ''You can tell me anything Seth. You know that right?"

I swallow, my throat tight. ''Yeah I know.''

''Good. Now though you need to pull into that rest stop.''

We park and Elle hops out. I take a deep breath, ''How long have you two been awake?"

Dean stretches first, ''About an hour actually.''

''So you heard everything?"

Roman yawns, ''Yep.''

I nod and we all let Elle's confession sink in. ''You guys should make the move.''

''What?" Roman leans forward. ''All three or none at all.''

''Get her acclimated to two first, and then I'll join.''

''Really?"

I nod, not really happy with the arrangement. Deep down though I know that this is the easiest and probably quickest way to get what we all want. And now that we know Elle wants Dean and Roman as badly as they want her we have to move forward. I just have to ignore the lump in my stomach.

"If that's what you want,'' Dean slaps me on the shoulder. ''And it's been three months man? Not even Luke Harper has that much trouble.''

"Har, har.''


End file.
